Resuscitated hope
by Monkey S. Northern
Summary: Elle avait espéré, encore et encore et elle avait fini par croire qu'elle ne le reverrais plus jamais. Mais l'espoir peut-encore ressusciter...Non? [OS, TamaoxHao] Pour Realgya en remerciement pour son Os 'Pièce de Noël" Meric encore TT/TT


Coucouuuuuuu! :"D *se prend une chaise*

Bah merci X_x" (_TU l'as mérité u_û_) Eeeh pourquoi tu m'enfonce? ;O; (_Réfléchis, ça fait combien de temps que tu dois cet OS à Realgya?_) J'sais pu j'ai arrêté de compter au bout de trois mois .w." (_/SBAAAM/ Idiote! è_é Pas bien!_) MAieuuuh TTOTT J'avais pas le temps (_*Qu'estcequiya? Qu'estcequiya? :D ON tape sur North? *O* *_) Nan u_u" Toi Chucky va dormir. (_POur une fois je suis d'accord avec elle u_u"_) (_*Maiiiieeeuuuuuh! TTOOTT*_)

POurquoi j'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir deux bébés dans ma tête? ._." (_Me compte pas dedans c'est toi la gamine ici u_u_) u.u"

Breeeef. Tout ça pour dire que: Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour l'écrire et que j'espère qu'il te plaira Real-chan

* * *

**Auteur:** Moi, ma pomme, et les deux p'tites voix dans ma tête u_u mais très brièvement (_PArdon? T'as dis quoi là?_) (_*Dis dis j'peu la tuer? J'peu la tuer?*_) (_Non u_u_) (_*;_;*_)

**Titre:** Ressuscitated Hope (on va dire que c'est une songfic u_u" mais vaguement.) -emprunté à la chanson du même nom de Komine Lisa

**Genre: **Romance (avec un peu d'humour mais léger~)

**Rating: **K ou K+.

**Couple: **TamaoxHao

**Statu: **One-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages présents appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei. U.U

**Résumé:  
**Elle avait espéré, encore et encore et elle avait fini par croire qu'elle ne le reverrais plus jamais. Mais l'espoir peut-encore ressusciter...Non?

* * *

**Ressuscitated hope**

**_Loneliness fighting bakc again,_**  
**_Seem's to be like it never ends..._**

« Tamao ! »

La principale intéressée sursauta. Elle quitta un instant des yeux la fenêtre pour se tourner vers celle qui l'avait hélé. Anna se tenait debout sur le seuil de sa chambre, les poings sur les hanches et l'air relativement agacée.  
Elle y compris que cela faisait plusieurs fois que la blonde l'appelait.

« Enfin ! Je voulais savoir si tu avais une idée pour le repas de ce soir.  
-Non, avoua celle aux cheveux roses. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit.  
-Tu devrais t'y mettre rapidement, il va y avoir du monde ce soir, nous avons des invités de dernière minute. »

Tamao sentit une lueur d'espoir s'allumer en elle.

« Vraiment ? Et qui ?  
-Chocolove et Pirikia. Ils ont trouvé un moyen de se libérer. Et Jeanne et Ren on confirmés qu'ils venaient bien. »

L'autre sentit la déception l'envahir.  
Il ne venait toujours pas.

Devant le silence de son amie, Anna reprit.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudrait que tu fasse quelque chose d'assez consistant et en grande qua...  
-Je ne suis pas ton esclave Anna. Je n'y arriverais pas toute seule. »

La blonde reste interdite un instant.

« Bien sur que non. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Marie, Mach et Canna de t'aider. »

Elle sortie et Tamao retourna la tête de nouveau vers la fenêtre.  
La pluie n'avait pas cessé.  
En soupirant, elle se leva et emprunta le même chemin qu'Anna. En descendant l'escalier, elle perçut le brouhaha caractéristique de la présence de Ryu, Horohoro et de Yoh dans le salon. Ce léger boucan, qui habituellement l'amusait, lui serra le cœur.  
Cela faisait à peine trois ans que le Shaman Fight était terminé, et la petite bande était resté très liée. Même dispatchée un peu partout dans le monde, les anciens compagnons n'en restaient pas moins très proches et se faisaient une obligation de se réunir une fois par ans pour tous se revoir.  
Malgré toute la joie éprouvé par ses amis, Tamao ne parvenait pas à partager leurs sentiments. Depuis trois ans déjà une seule personne manquait à l'appelle de ses soirées réjouissantes, la seule personne que Tamao désirait réellement voir et ce depuis un jour de pluie comme celui-ci.  
Un jour de pluie dont elle se souviendrait toujours.

* * *

_**Flash-back :**_

**Give us Hope,**  
**Throught the love of peaceful shine on me...**

_Tamao courait._  
_Une violente pluie l'avait prise par surprise alors qu'elle rentrait des courses et, ses achats étant fragiles et perméables, elle se devait de les mouiller un minimum, quitte à courir et être trempée elle-même._  
_Repérant une maison abandonnée, elle courut s'y réfugier. Une fois abritée elle soupira d'aise. Les courses étaient lourdes et prenaient la place, elle ne pourrait pas avancé très loin sans risquer de tout détrempé dans son sac. Elle était déjà elle-même mouillée de la tête aux pieds. Tamao jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel et poussa un soupir découragé ; de nombreux nuages noirs d'orages couvraient le ciel indiquant que la pluie n'était pas prête de s'arrêter._  
_Elle était coincée ici. Elle posa le sac sur le sol tant sa lourdeur lui pesait et se mit à inspecter la maison abandonnée. L'endroit était sombre, seulement éclairés par la faible lumière atténuée du jour coulant des fenêtres et de la porte ouverte._  
_Intriguée, la jeune fille avança à tâtons. Elle n'avait jamais vu cette maison auparavant, pourtant elle empruntait toujours ce chemin pour aller faire les courses... Peut-être s'était-elle éloignée de la route habituelle ?_  
_Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne fit pas attention à où elle mettait les pieds. Elle trébucha sur une silhouette sombre qu'elle n'avait pas vue dans la semi obscurité de la pièce, étendue sur le sol et s'étala de tout son long. Elle poussa un petit cri en tombant sur l'objet de sa chute, qui émit un grognement étouffé._  
_Elle s'en affola._

_'Oh non, se plaignit-elle mentalement. D'abord la pluie et maintenant il fallait que j'écrase une personne qui dormait...' Rouge de honte elle tenta de se relever._

_« Je... Je suis dés... »_

_Elle s'interrompit en voyant la personne sur qui elle était tombée._  
_Hao Asakura._  
_De toutes les personnes présentes sur Terre -enfin, surtout sur cette île- il avait fallut qu'elle tombe sur lui (dans le sens propre comme dans le sens figuré). Ce dernier la regardait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, l'air curieux et de mauvaise humeur, ses longs cheveux étalés épars autour de lui et son poncho légèrement relevé à cause de toute cette agitation._  
_Ses joues s'enflammèrent._  
_Elle en fut d'encore plus gênée en se rendant compte de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ; lui étendu sur le dos sur le sol, elle à quatre pattes au dessus de lui._  
_Tamao rougit fortement et s'écarta le plus vite possible du brun._  
_Elle bafouilla des excuses incompréhensibles mais le brun l'interrompit._

_« Du calme je ne vais pas te manger, fit-il avant d'ajouter avec un sourire. Quoique tu me parais bien appétissante... »_

_Le cœur de Tamao s'affola. Elle savait Hao cruel et pyromane mais cannibale..._  
_Il éclata de rire._

_« Je plaisantais, tu t'affoles vraiment pour un rien._  
_-Désolée..._  
_-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. A part si c'est pour te faire pardonner... De m'avoir presque étouffé... »_

_Les joues de Tamao s'empourprèrent encore plus et elle baissa la tête._

_« Désolée..._  
_-Ce n'est rien, lâcha t-il nonchalamment en tentant de remettre en ordre ses longs cheveux décoiffés par sa sieste. »_

_La jeune fille resta silencieuse mais esquissa un regard dans sa direction. L'aîné des Asakura, avec une mine d'enfant contrarié, tentait tant bien que mal de démêler les nœuds formés dans son abondante chevelure. Il grogna un juron et la situation était si comique que Tamao ne put réprimer un léger rire. Il lui lança un coup d'œil aiguë._

_« Au lieu de te moquer de moi, passe moi plutôt la brosse qui est dans ton sac._  
_-Ah heu oui bien sûr désolée... »_

_Elle se leva et, faisant demi-tour pour aller chercher le sac de course, elle trébucha encore une fois. Elle se serait étalée sur le sol si Hao, d'un leste mouvement ne s'était pas relevé et ne l'avait pas rattrapé. La jeune fille aux yeux bordeaux rougit._

_« Ah la la la la, tu ne fais vraiment pas attention à où tu mets les pieds._  
_-Désolée..._  
_-Arrête de t'excuser, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »_

_Il laissa la jeune fille prendre la brosse et s'en saisissant, il entreprit de démêler ses cheveux. Tamao le regardait faire silencieuse. Son visage aux traits fins était semblable à celui de Yoh, et ses yeux couleurs chocolat semblait allumer d'une flamme éternelle. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il se débrouillait si bien avec la brosse à cheveux. Il sourit._

_« J'ai l'habitude. »_

_Elle mit un temps à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle, ayant lu dans ses pensées._  
_Elle rougit._

_« Désolée..._  
_-Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps. C'est fatiguant._  
_-Désolée... »_

_Il fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Enfin il eut finit._  
_Il lui tendit l'objet._

_« Merci, petite Tamao._  
_-Ah euh je... de...de ri-A... Ah... Atchoum ! »_

_La jeune fille mit sa main devant sa bouche en rougissant encore. C'était bien sa veine, elle avait été trempée par la pluie et la voila en train d'attraper un rhume._  
_Elle éternua encore._  
_Le brun haussa un sourcil._

_« Tu as attrapé froid ?_  
_-Oui..Atchoum ! Ce n'est ri...Atchoum !_  
_-Ne reste pas là comme ça plantée dans un courant d'air, tu va récupérer la crève aussi. »_

_Sur ces mots, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira contre lui. Elle tenta de protester et de se dégager mais sa poigne était beaucoup plus forte que la sienne. A bout de force elle arrêta de se débattre et il en profita pour passer Tamao avec lui sous son poncho. Elle rougit encore plus ce qui étonna le shaman millénaire qui ne croyait pas cela possible. Dans la pénombre ambiante, il alluma une petite flammèche qu'il déposa dans les mains de Tamao. Elle s'étonna : la flamme ne brûlait pas, et elle eu une exclamation de surprise en la voyant changer de couleurs et danser entre ses paumes. Elle était fascinée._

_« C'est normal, lui répondit-il indifféremment. C'est un feu-follet, une flamme magique. Elle ne brûle pas mais elle réchauffe._  
_-Désol..._  
_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses tout le temps ? Grogna t-il en retournant son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ça devient pénible à la longue. »_

_La jeune fille resta perdue un instant dans les orbes sombre du jeune homme puis, reprenant ses esprits elle baissa les yeux._

_« Dés... »_

_Il lui la main devant la bouche._

_« Arrête de t'excuser. De quoi tu t'excuses d'ailleurs ? Tu es tellement timide que tu te laisse marcher sur les pieds sans réagir et tu t'excuses même de leurs fautes. »_

_La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle savait qu'il avait raison ; Elle avait toujours craint la colère des autres et, se sachant trop faible pour lutter, elle s'était réfugiée derrière sa timidité, un mur d'excuses, de rougissement et de silence. Pourtant..._  
_Elle aurait voulu changer, être plus présente, plus forte...Ne plus être..._

_« Une esclave, continua Hao. Voila ce que tu es pour eux. »_

_Une bouffée de colère prit Tamao et elle releva brusquement la tête pour regarder le brun._

_« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que vous dites, lança t-elle d'une voix calme mais vibrante de colère. Je suis peut-être invisible mais ce sont mes amis ! Ils ne me considèrent pas comme une esclave contrairement à vous ! Je suis peut-être invisible mais pas stupide ! Et je peux très bien changer ! »_

_La surprise se peignit sur les traits du jeune homme. Celle aux cheveux roses se souvint soudain à qui elle parlait et pris conscience du ton qu'elle avait employé._  
_Elle allait s'excuser lorsqu'il éclata de rire. Ce fut à son tour d'être surprise ; Son rire était franc et non moqueur. Il lui rappelait le caramel fondu qu'on égoutterait d'une cuillère._

_« Eh bien je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! S'amusa le brun. Qui aurait crut que je me ferais un jour crier dessus par la petite Tamao ?_  
_-Je...Je...Dé..._  
_-Ah non ne t'excuse pas, râla t-il, ça gâcherait tout ! »_

_Son désolé s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Elle regarda longuement Hao dans les yeux persuadées qu'il se moquait d'elle ; pourtant ses perles chocolats n'exprimait qu'une profonde satisfaction, sans doute d'avoir vu Tamao se rebeller contre lui. Il finit par rompre le silence ambiant._

_« Tiens, c'est la première fois que tu me regardes dans les yeux. J'aime beaucoup leur couleurs d'ailleurs. Comme quoi tu n'avais peut-être pas tort, il est possible que tu puisse changer... »_

_La jeune fille rougit. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un tel compliment et il était de la part du shaman millénaire._

_« M...Merci... »_

_Le brun sourit. Ce n'était pas un de ses sourires supérieur habituel, celui ci était vrai et léger._

_« On dirait qu'il ne pleut plus, fit-il soudain. »_

_La jeune fille se tourna vers l'une des fenêtres ; en effet le ciel commençait à se dégager. Tamao sentant qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre congé et de retourner avec les autres, se leva pour prendre son sac de courses. Hao la regarda faire un instant._

_« J'ai une idée dit-il soudainement. J'ai bien envie de voir si tu es réellement capable de devenir aussi forte que tu le prétends... je te proposes un marché ; Si tu arrive à t'affirmer et à arrêter de t'excuse à tout bout de champ, je t'offrirais ce petit feu-follet qui t'émerveille tant. Ah et tu auras aussi droit à toute ma considération. »_

_La jeune fille hésita. Elle considéra Hao assis en tailleur sur le sol de la maison abandonnée, tenant dans sa paume ouverte la flamme multicolore. Le défi était tentant : La flamme et le respect d'un être qui n'en avait presque que pour lui même._

_« J'accepte._  
_-Parfait ! S'exclama t-il. »_

_Tandis que Tamao s'éloignait il lui lança :_

_« Ah et une dernière chose : tu as de très jolie cheveux,très doux. Tu ne devrais pas les garder aussi courts. »_

_La jeune fille rougit et se retourna mais il avait déjà disparut. Elle reprit sa marche et, levant les yeux au ciel, remarqua un double arc-en-ciel dans le bleu délavé au dessus d'elle._  
_Comme une promesse de changement._

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

* * *

**_Tsuyoku furiyamanu ame ni egao wasureta mama_**  
**_ Kurushimu surechigau sekai..._**

**_(Sous la pluie qui tombe fortement et ne s'arrêtera pas j'ai oublié comment sourire,_**  
**_Ma douleur n'est pas d'accord avec le monde)_**

« Tamao ?  
-Quoi Mach ?  
-Il n'y a plus de crème fraîche... »

Celle aux cheveux roses se détourna de son plan de travail pour considérer la nouvelle. Cela la contraria : En plus de la crème fraîche, il manquait aussi de gâteaux apéritifs et de boissons. Tamao soupira. A ce train là, le dîner ne sera jamais prêt à temps...

« Il faut aller en acheter rapidement, fit Marie.  
-Mais avec toute cette pluie... Et puis il nous reste tellement à faire...  
-Je vais y aller, la coupa Tamao. Vous trois, essayez de finir le reste, je vais acheter ce qu'il manque.  
-Mais et la pluie ?  
-Ça ira si je me dépêche. Faite ce que vous pouvez je reviens aussi vite que je peux. »

Elle prit son manteau et sortie. Dehors l'averse avait redoublé de force. En courant, elle prit le chemin de la supérette mais son esprit était ailleurs.  
Il pleuvait aujourd'hui comme trois ans plus tôt.  
Ce jour ou elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Hao, bloquée par la pluie.  
Ce jour où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.  
Elle lui avait promis de devenir plus forte et elle avait tout fait pour tenir cette promesse ; Elle s'était affirmée, elle avait montré qu'elle existait cependant elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis.  
Au début, son seul objectif avait été cette flamme, mais avec le temps elle s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments pour lui et avait prié pour son retour afin de tout lui avouer, mais cela faisait trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu.  
Tamao passa le carrefour au coin de la rue de la supérette.  
Elle devait se faire une raison ; Hao avait complètement oublié cette journée et cette promesse.  
Il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'elle pouvait devenir et pas non plus de ses sentiments pour lui.  
Pourtant la jeune fille avait beau se répéter cela, un mince éclat d'espoir avait toujours subsisté dans son cœur.  
Elle l'avait attendu. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il viendrait.  
En cela elle n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis tout ce temps ; En apparence elle était forte, mais à l'intérieur, elle était toujours la naïve jeune fille timide qui s'était entichée du démon qu'était le shaman de feu.  
Le vent rabattit les longues mèches roses claires de la jeune fille dans son visage. Elle les coinça derrière son oreille en entrant dans le magasin, tout en songeant douloureusement que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait tout ça (et qu'au finale.)  
Elle paya ses différents achats et jeta un regard à sa montre.  
Pile dans les temps.  
La pluie s'était encore intensifiée lorsque Tamao sortit de la supérette. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais pris le chemin en sens inverse tout en essayant de chasser Hao de ses pensées mais rien n'y fit : Elle ne pouvais l'oublier.

S'engageant sur la route, elle glissa soudainement et tomba dans une flaque d'eau au moment même où les phares d'une voiture surgissait du brouillard.  
Elle resta paralysée alors que la voiture se rapprochait d'elle, sachant qu'elle n'y survivrait peut-être pas. Cette seule idée lui arracha un sourire amer :  
Mourir sans l'avoir revu une dernière fois.  
Le choc fut violent ; une douleur lancinante lui traversa le crâne et elle vit le monde qui l'entourait sombré dans le noir, emporté par la pluie glacée.

* * *

**_Arasoito itsuwari no naka de_**  
**_ Kokoro karasu no nara..._**

**_(Des luttes et des mensonges_ _à l'intérieur de mon coeur,_**  
**_ Sèchent mon coeur et le font mourir...)_**

« Ao...»

Sa tête la faisait souffrir. Le noir autour d'elle était dense, dense...

« Réveille... »

Elle était trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux ou pour esquisser le moindre geste.  
Il pleuvait toujours, elle pouvait sentir les gouttes s'écraser sur son corps, mais curieusement elle avait moins froid... La voix qui l'appelait lui parvenait comme au travers d'un brouillard et elle en percevait l'intonation désespérée cependant malgré tout, elle lui était familière...

« Tamao...Je t'en prie réveille toi... »

Hao ! Elle reconnaissait sa voix.  
Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. Le monde autours d'elle était flou, mais elle reconnaissait la silhouette d'Hao penchée au dessus d'elle, en proie à une inquiétude fébrile. C'était bien lui.  
« Tamao ! Espèce d'idiote ! Ça t'amuse de me faire peur comme ça ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

Il la serra contre lui. Elle voulu protester qu'il lui faisait mal, mais un seul mot parvint à sorti de sa bouche :

« Désolée...  
-Tu n'as pas du tout changée... Fit-il avec un sourire crispé en essuyant le sang qui coulait de la plaie sur son front. »

Elle sentit ses paupières se fermées malgré elle et lutta pour les garder ouverts. Sentant qu'elle s'affaiblissait, il la prit avec douceur dans ses bras et s'éleva dans les airs dans une direction qui échappait à la jeune fille. Une bulle de chaleur les entoura, réchauffant Tamao qui sentait l'inconscience revenir la gagner.

« Hao...  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu pleures... ? Murmura t-elle en passant la main sur sa joue.  
-Bien sur que non. C'est la pluie. »

Elle retomba dans le noir.

* * *

_**Arekuruu nami ni ukabu hana no you ni**_  
_** Lead the way arashi wo norikoete...**_

_**(Comme une fleur dans les vagues furieuses  
Montre la voie, et surmonte le vent...)**_

Tamao se retourna dans son sommeil. Elle était entourée d'une chaleur réconfortante et enroulée dans un tissu léger et soyeux qui la poussait à rester allongée et à s'étendre de tout son long dans ce lit confortable. Le bruit de la pluie lui parvenait.  
Elle tilta. Un lit ? Que faisait t-elle ici ? Et...  
Elle ouvrit les yeux tout d'un coup bien réveillée et se redressa.  
Hao n'était plus là.  
Elle le chercha du regard dans la pièce mais l'obscurité l'empêcha de voir quoique ce soit mais elle devinait l'encadrement d'une porte. Machinalement elle porta la main à la tête : un bandage recouvrait son front.  
Elle n'avait donc pas rêver son accident...Mais peut-être la présence du shaman king, l'avait elle imaginée ? Et qu'après qu'elle se soit évanouie on l'avait conduit à l'hôpital.  
Les larmes lui virent aux yeux.  
Elle ne voulait pas que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne soit pas là.  
Elle voulait...

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Tiens tu es réveill...Tamao ? »

La voix d'Hao la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le voir accourir vers elle.  
Le brun se pencha et pris son visage entre ses mains.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Elle secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Hao parut soulagé et essuya du doigt les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Ne me fait plus peur comme ça. Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété... »

Une bouffée de colère pris la jeune fille. Elle plongea les yeux dans les siens.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Et où étais-tu pendant trois ans ? Bizarrement je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu dis t'inquiéter mais tu ne t'es même pas soucié de venir me voir pendant tout ce temps ! Tout ce que tu m'as dit c'était des mensonges ? Je te... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que le brun partait dans un immense éclat de rire.  
Tamao le regarda hébétée.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ?  
-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Fit-il en essuyant une larme de rire.  
-C'est à dire ? Aboya la jeune fille.  
-Tu me disais pouvoir changer... Je n'y croyais pas après ton 'désolé' de tout à l'heure mais en fait... Tu t'es vraiment affirmée ! »

La jeune fille resta muette de surprise. Hao en profita pour se lever, et récupéra une boite dans une des poches de son poncho, posé sur une chaise de la salle.  
Il la tendit à celle aux cheveux roses qui y vit danser le feu-follet multicolore.

« Comme je te l'ai promis -et je tiens à préciser que je tiens toujours mes promesses- il est à toi. Tiens. »

Tamao prit doucement la flamme au creux de ses mains et regarda en souriant.  
Mais...  
Elle se rappela de ce à quoi elle avait penser jusque là.  
Cette flamme n'était qu'un prétexte...

Elle releva ses grands yeux bordeaux vers le brun et fut surprise de constater qu'il la contemplait en silence ; perdu dans ses pensées, son visage éclairé seulement par la lumière vacillante et changeante du feu-follet accéléra les battements de son cœur.  
...Un prétexte pour le voir lui.

« Je... »

Un sourire amusé trônait sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ?  
-Il... Il est très beau, ce feu-follet...Mais...  
-Mais ?  
-Il y a... autre chose que je veux.  
-Quoi ?  
-Eh bien...  
-Si tu ne parle pas je ne peux pas t'aider.  
-Ah ne m'embête pas ! Je...  
-Tu... ? S'amusa le Shaman king. »

Tamao s'interrompit pour s'humecter les lèvres les joues en feu. Elle l'aimait ça elle en était certaine, elle avait lutter contre cette idée pour finir par se l'avouer.  
Mais le plus dur restait à l'avouer à Hao...

Le brun eu un sourire amusé.

« Qu'est ce que tu tiens tant à me demander ? »

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, la jeune fille fut prise d'un doute, et croisa son regard :  
Il lisait dans ses pensées.  
Il avait lut dans ses pensées.  
Il savait ce qu'elle pensait de lui.  
Elle rougit encore plus et se jeta sur lui.

« Ca n'a rien de drôle ! Hurla t-elle en le martelant de ses poings »

L'ainé Asakura attrapa Tamao dans ses bras et la tint serré contre lui afin de l'empêcher de le frapper. Pressée contre son torse, elle tenta de se débattre les larmes aux yeux : A quoi bon aimer quand ce n'est pas partagé ? Elle avait déjà fait les frais d'un amour à sens unique avec Yoh et ce n'étais pas pour retomber dans les bras de son frère.  
Cependant la force d'Hao dépassait largement la sienne et au fur et à mesure, elle se calma sans pourtant s'arrêter de pleurer.  
Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Hao caressant les cheveux de Tamao, cette dernière appuyée sur le torse du brun.

« Tu sais, Tamao, commença t-il d'une voix douce, depuis le jour où nous avons fait ce pari, j'ai toujours eu la certitude que tu réussirais. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas j'avais raison ; tu à merveilleusement bien réussis. »

Tamao eu un hoquet de surprise et releva la tête : Hao la regardait, avec un sourire amusé et une expression de tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il attrapa son menton entre ses doigts et pris possession des lèvres de celle aux yeux bordeaux. Tamao n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles : Alors il l'aimait ? Vraiment ?

Il eut un rire.

« A ton avis ? Murmura t-il en léchant délicatement les larmes qui coulaient encore de ses yeux.  
-Hm je n'ai pas d'avis.  
-Parfait ». Conclut le brun en prenant de nouveau possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus passionné que le précédent.

Ce fut cependant Tamao qui le rompit.

« Il faut que je préviennes les autres...  
-Quoi les autres ? Râla le shaman king. On est occupés là, ils attendront.  
-Ils doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer, Lui répondit son amante en essayant de se dégager, à regret, de ses bras.  
-Certes. Mais pour une fois, sois égoïste et...  
-Je serais toute à toi quand je les aurait appelés. »

Il finit par la lâcher avec une mine boudeuse et lui indiqua le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit. La jeune fille composa le numéro de l'auberge Fumbari.

« Allo ? Répondit la voix aigre d'Anna, on devinait derrière elle le brouahaha caractéristique de la bande d'amis.  
-Anna ? C'est Tamao, je...  
-Tamao ?! Enfin ! Tu as disparue depuis deux heures !  
-J'ai eu un petit soucis et je...  
-Mais enfin, où es tu ?! Le repas n'est même pas prêt ! Il ne va pas se faire tout seul !  
-Demande à Mach, Marie et Kanna de t'aider.  
-Tu... »

Hao emis un grognement et attrapa le téléphone.

« Bon Anna ne sois pas pénible : Tamao va bien, elle est avec moi, dans un hôtel quelque part et elle y restera un bon moment.  
-Hao ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche avec elle ? »

Le bruit de fond derrière Anna sembla s'estomper.

« Je fais ce que je veux avec son consentement. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée, amusez vous bien, passez le bonjour à tout le monde de notre part. »

Il raccrocha sans prêter attention à la réponse d'Anna. L'autre haussa un sourcil.

« Tu ne m'as même pas demander mon avis.  
-Je sais très bien que tu préfère être ici avec moi plutôt qu'avec eux.  
-N'interprète pas ce que tu lis dans mes pensées à ta façon.  
-Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité générale.  
-Une interprétation générale plutôt...  
-Reprenons en où nous en étions rester plutôt, Acheva le shaman millénaire en embrassant celle aux cheveux rose dans le cou.  
-Pourquoi pas ? »

Il l'a retourna sur le dos et tout en continuant de l'embrasser un peu partout, il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dis que les cheveux longs t'irais mieux.  
-Qui t'as dit une chose pareil?  
-Le Shaman King. »

**Kare yuku daichi wo fumishimeru you ni**  
** Go ahead massugu ayumi daseru...**

**(Comme marcher fermement sur la terre sèche  
Allez-y, vous pouvez marcher tout droit..)**

* * *

Eh voilaaaaaaaaaa! :D Ca vous à plut? *se prend une armoire* AIEUH! O" (Avec tout ce que tu te prend tu va pouvoir monter un salon de thé u_u) Pas faux, pas faux ._.

Donc u_u" OUi je sais la chanson na pas beaucoup de rapport avec la fic MAIS elle colle bien avec non? :D *se prend une étagère* je crois que ça veux dire non u_u"

Bref.

J'espère vraiment que ça vous à plut -malgré les fautes qu'il doit rester- et encore merci à Real-chan pour l' Os qu'elle m'avait écrit! / Merci!

A très bientôt! :)


End file.
